Bakugan ¡Los Salvadores de Supremia!
by Xmortal
Summary: Sin Continuar hasta nuevo aviso 19-09-2011
1. ¡El Bakugan Misterioso!

_Antes de comenzar este fic está basado en el videojuego Bakugan Battle Brawler para consolas de sobremesas, y el personaje protagonista no tiene nombre predeterminado así que se llamara X, Leónidas es oficialmente un Bakugan Haos. En este fic se usara los términos latinos ya que son lo que están mejor adaptado y las reglas son las del anime Gundalian Invanders porque sucede después de Ren vuelve al lado de los buenos. _

Ahora si comenzamos.

Previo:

Han pasado dos años desde que conozco a mi Bakugan, cuando lo conoci solo quería pelear en la batallas Bakugan, los peleadores desconfiaban en el porqué venían de la Dimensión Perdición, ya que tenía un gran poder. En cada batalla su ambición de poder se reducía, pero luego apareció otro Bakugan de la Dimensión Perdición, ahí fue cuando comenzaron los problemas. Vladitor uso el Núcleo Silente y evoluciono en Battle Ax Vladitor causando que el torneo se convirtiera en la Dimensión Perdición, quitándole el poder a todos los Bakugan exceptuando al mío. Los cincos peleadores me prestaron el poder de sus Bakugan para que Leónidas evolucionara en Omega Leónidas, luego de una difícil batalla logramos vencer. Y salvamos al mundo. Un día después de eso Omega Leónidas volvió a mí.

Que buenos recuerdos tenemos, ¿verdad Leónidas? - dijo X

Eso es correcto, como quisiera volver a pelear una vez más - dijo Leónidas

¡Bakugan Pelea! - grito X

(_N.A: Escuchen _cualquier opening doblado de Bakugan, puede ser en ingles o latino total es la misma canción siempre)

**Capitulo 1: Bakugan Misteriosos**

Regreso en el Parque

Que recuerdos, ya han pasado dos años desde aquel día – dice X

Parece que fue ayer, tantas batallas y nuevos amigos – comento Leónidas

Oigan miren arriba – grito una persona

Todos voltearon a ver que era pero nadie sabía que eran esas cosas a puntos de aterrizar, excepto uno.

Parecen Bakugan pero caen del cielo que raro – comento otra persona

Modo Alerta Bakugan desconocidos activando campo de Batalla – se oyó el Bakumetro de X

No sabía que este Bakumetro tenía Modo Alerta – comento Leónidas

Ni yo, pero por lo visto es hora de pelear – dijo X

¡Carta Portal lista! ¡Bakugan Pelea! ¡Bakugan Surge! Haos Omega Leónidas

_Omega Leónidas 600 G_

_X Puntos de Vidas 100%_

El Bakugan Misterioso se llama Draquire atributo desconocido tiene 300 G de poder – se oyó el Bakumetro

Omega Leónidas, ten cuidado no sabemos qué habilidad tiene – dijo X

_Omega Leónidas 600 G_

_X Puntos de Vidas 100%_

_Draquire 300 G_

Draquire uso su fuego y calentó el campo de batalla como si fuese un volcán aumentado su poder en 300 G ambos Bakugan estaban parejo. Pero no por mucho.

¡Carta Portal Abierta! ¡Reactor Haos! - dijo X

Omega Leónidas 800 G

Draquire 600 G

Draquire ahora creo un remolino de agua anulando la carta portal bajándole a Omega Leónidas 200 de poder, luego de eso X activo Omega Eraser que aumenta en 400 los poderes a Omega Leónidas.

_Omega Leónidas 1000 G_

_Draquire 600 G_

Draquire creó un chorro de agua y una llamarada para forma su ataque especial Dragón Aqurys aumentando sus poderes en 600 G

_Omega Leónidas 1000 G – 600 G = 400 G_

_Draquire 600 G + 600 G = 1200 G_

¡Rayos! Es demasiado fuerte - comento X

¡Carta Poder! Borrador Omega – dice X

El Borrador Omega aumento los puntos de Omega Leónidas a 400 G y disminuye al oponente en igual cantidad

Omega Leónidas 400 G + 400 G = 800 G

Draquire: 1200 G - 400 G = 800

Creo que este es el momento de usar a Proto – comento Leónidas a su dueño

Pero no estamos seguros si funcionará, no sé de donde habrá salido este Equipo de Batalla – se preocupo X

Vamos debemos arriesgarnos estas personas corren peligro – comento Omega Leónidas

Tienes Razón - comento X

Proto está listo para usarse – se oyó decir a Bakumetro

¡Bakugan Pelea! ¡Equipo de Batalla! ¡Únete! – dijo X

El Equipo de Batalla se unió a Omega Leónidas dándole tres cañones y una protección brillante en las alas para usarlas como escudos.

Omega Leónidas 800 G + 800 G de Proto = 1600

¡Equipo de Batalla Carta Poder! ¡Relámpago Máximo! – activo X para ver que hacia la carta

Como que esta carta le disminuye los puntos del Bakugan oponente en 70%, mientras que el Bakugan que ataco con esta carta sube 30% de sus puntos. – comento X mirando los números en su Bakumetro.

Draquire = 800 G - (70% = 560 G) = 240 G

Omega Leónidas con Proto = 1600 + (30% = 360 G) = 1960 G

Draquire activo otro de su ataque llamado "Dragón Gemelo Final" aumentando su poder en 800 G, pero no fue suficiente para vencer a Leónidas cuando los ataques chocaron, Draquire volvió a su forma de esfera y una luz salió del hacia el espacio. Lo más raro era que este misterioso Bakugan también hablaba pero en la batalla solo decía sus ataques y estaba confundido.

_Continuara…._


	2. ¡Revelaciones!

Previo: Luego de Recordar los viejos tiempo un extraño Bakugan llega al parque causando destrucción sin motivo durante la batalla vimos que era un Bakugan con poderes Pyrus y Aquos al mismo tiempos, cosa que no podíamos ver en el Bakumetro lo único que salía era su nombre Draquire estaba en una especie de transe hipnótico, logramos vencer gracias al misterioso equipo de batalla llamado "Proto" y así salió de la hipnosis. A ver si averiguamos más información.

¿Listo Leónidas? - pregunto X

Siempre estoy listo para la acción – respondió el

¡Bakugan Pelea! - grito X

(_N.A: Escuchen _cualquier opening doblado de Bakugan, puede ser en ingles o latino total es la misma canción siempre)

**Capitulo 2: ¡Revelaciones!**

¿En dónde estoy? ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Dónde está mi compañero? - Se preguntaba Draquire

Estas en el planeta Tierra, yo soy unos de los peleadores Bakugan me llamo X, por lo que pude notar tu eres de otro planeta ya que tienes dos atributos, los Bakugan terrestre solo tienen uno, aunque hay excepciones pero son pocas. – constato X

Ahora que recuerdo yo estaba y mi compañero estaba protegiendo nuestro planeta llamado Supremia de una invasión de una extraña energía maligna que tomo forma de un Bakugan y capturo a todos los habitantes de Supremia separándolo de sus compañeros Bakugans. Por lo que me dices tú, aparecer ese Bakugan nos hipnotizo – comento Draquire

Sospecho que parte de los mejores peleadores Bakugan de la tierra están ausentes, por alguna situación, creo que iremos al Interespacio Bakugan – comento X

¿Qué es Interespacio Bakugan? – pregunto Draquire

Es un juego virtual donde jugadores de todo el mundo pelea amistosamente con sus Bakugan, fue creado por Marucho uno de los mejores peleadores Bakugan. Hay podremos encontrar información – comento X

Al entrar en Interespacio Bakugan se encontró con Julie, tenían casi 3 años que X había participado en el torneo Bakugan derrotando a Battle Ax Vladitor, Julie le explico que Dan y ella se habían mudado a una nueva ciudad. Durante su llegada que Neatia estaba en peligro, el líder de los Castle Knight había sido derrotado. Y que ellos tuvieron que ir a ayudarlos y que ella se había quedado algún tiempo con ellos para que se curara el líder, el líder se curó pero no pudo volver a pelear porque su Bakugan murió.

Ya entendió pero hay otro planeta en peligro. – comento X

¿Qué quieres decir? - pregunto Julie

Es cierto Julie, Mi planeta Supremia está en peligro un Bakugan Maligno tomo posesión del planeta, sus habitantes están encarcelados y los Bakugans esclavizados. Yo me llamo Draquire y son un Bakugan Supremiano, gracias a X y Omega Leónidas Salí de la hipnosis – comento Draquire en ese momento llego Runo también que había recibido un mensaje de Mascarade

Eso es correcto – dice alguien misterioso

¡Mascarade! - grito X

Este Mascarade tiene un Aura diferente es de color gris, parece que Alice ahora puede usar ella misma los poderes de su otro yo. – comento Julie

Buena observación, Julie y es exactamente como dices, Mascarade me advirtió que una energía maligna estaba logrando romper el equilibro de un planeta, me dijo que podría usar su poder si lo vencía en una batalla mental, y lo vencí luego Mascarade me dijo que Dan , Marucho y Shun junto con su nuevo amigo estaba luchando contra los Gundalianos en Neatia así que la única opción que teníamos era reclutar a X junto a nosotras para proteger a la tierra de Supremia y luego liberar a Supremia del Bakugan Maligno. Me dijo que Omega Leónidas tenía un secreto más. – Explico Alice

Yo no seré muy lista pero puede que el secreto de Omega Leónidas sea que tiene cinco de los seis atributos, ya que nuestros Bakugan le dieron energía excepto Hydranoid para luchar un Battle Ax Vladitor, es posible que pueda usar los poderes de los 5 atributos – comento Runo

El primer paso será informar a Dan y Compañía, pero no sabemos dónde queda el cuarto de mando de Interespacio – dice X

Yo si síganme – dice Julie

Mientras tanto en Neatia el castillo la Reina estaba recibiendo el mensaje de la tierra de parte de Julie.

Su alteza que le den este mensaje a los Caballeros del Castillo, somos los peleadores Bakugan nos han informado que otro planeta está en peligro, dile a Dan que nosotros nos encargaremos del planeta Supremia. Iremos a restaurar la paz, ya que en este momento las personas de ese planeta están capturadas por un Bakugan Maligno, mientras que los Bakugan esta hipnotizados. Tenemos al peleador X de nuestro lado el venció a Draquire un Bakugan de Supremia y al vencerlo Draquire salió de la hipnosis. Así que dile que nosotros no encargaremos. Nuestro nuevo nombre Los Salvadores de Supremia, este equipo será compuesto por Runo, Julie, Alice junto con su altérelo Mascarade y por ultimo X.

Les pasara su mensaje a Dan, Shun, Marucho y Jake, estaré pendiente ya que Supremia es un planeta amigo, no pensaba que el mal se había apoderado de él. – comento Reina

Alteza, eso fue muy inmediato la invasión del mal fue demasiado rápido no duro ni un día, ya todos estaban capturados y los Bakugans hipnotizado. La Realeza de Supremia no pudo contra el Bakugan Maligno, antes que me hipnotizara logre escuchar que decía que su energía venia de otra dimensión – explico Draquire.

¿Otra dimensión? ¿Por qué no nos dijiste eso antes? – gritaron Julie, y Runo

Estar hipnotizado crea confusión, incluso con uno mismo yo pase por algo similar y sé lo que se siente tal vez con el tiempo recuerde más cosas– explico Alice

Gracias Alice, por comprenderme – agradeció Draquire

Chicas ya oímos todo por el Bakumetro de nuestro uniforme, vayan y salven a Supremia. – comento Dan

Aunque estemos separados siempre seremos los Peleadores Bakugan – dijo Marucho

X, Tu eres el único hombre en ese equipo cuida bien a las chicas, confiamos en ustedes. – dijo Shun

Buena suerte, Peleadores Bakugan. – dijo Rem

¿Ren? – grito Julie

¿Qué hace con los Caballeros del Castillo? – pregunto Julie

He vuelto al lado de los buenos, aunque tenemos un problema Jake esta hipnotizado por una gundaliana llamada Kazarina. – comenta Ren

Buena ya tenemos que irnos, Jake está atacando, supongo que Draquire puede transportarlo a Supremia – dice Dan

¡Eso es correcto! Aunque necesito estar en mi forma verdadera – contesto Draquire

_Continuara…_


End file.
